Futuro incierto
by Naofu
Summary: Una visita inesperada a Kanan y preguntas de Dia hacen que Mari piense en sus sentimientos. OS KananMari.


_Love Live no me pertenece~_

 _Hola~ Sí, publico un os cortito cuando debería estar escribiendo el cap de mi otra historia ;A; pero es que tengo un leve_ —¿Leve? ¡Ya va un mes sin actualizar!— _bloqueo y pues he ido avanzando de a poco; y además me llegó esta idea al ver un fanart de pito_sh y tenía que dejarlo salir xD._ _Un melodrama más_ _pero amo el drama y los feels así que es inevitable, advertidos(?)_

* * *

Había sido un día agotador, aún tenía trabajo pendiente pero había decidido por esa tarde dejarlo para el día siguiente. Salió de la dirección y caminó por los pasillos hacía el salón del consejo estudiantil donde sus dos amigas de la infancia la esperaban.

— ¿Segura no hay problema en que pospongas el trabajo? Podemos ayudarte, lo sabes, ¿No? —Preguntó algo preocupada la peliazul, Mari sonrió y negó lentamente.

— _Don't_ _worry_ , además sólo será por hoy, desde mañana podemos trabajar a full y así ayudar a Dia, también tienes trabajo atrasado, ¿No?

—No necesito su ayuda, tengo menos trabajo atrasado que Mari-san.

Las otras dos rieron por la respuesta poco honesta de su amiga y comenzaron a caminar ahora hacia la salida. Con lo del Love Live sumado a que una era la directora y otra la presidenta del consejo no habían podido salir las tres a solas desde la reconciliación.

Al llegar a la entrada de Ura, una chica de cabello castaño apareció de la nada provocando que la rubia frunciera por una milésima de segundo su entrecejo. Era la fan de Kanan que conocieron en Numazu.

—Kanan-san —la recién llegada sonrió y corrió hacía el trío—. ¡He venido como he prometido para que me enseñaras a bucear! —Continuó con un notorio entusiasmo. Kanan tragó saliva nerviosa, había olvidado aquello.

— ¿Era hoy? Lo siento, lo olvidé —respondió mientras miraba de reojo a sus amigas; Dia se veía algo molesta pero Mari sólo tenía su sonrisa de siempre. No le sorprendía, la rubia era experta en ocultar sus emociones, a diferencia de la pelinegra que era más transparente—. Discúlpame —continuó mientras pasaba la mano nerviosa tras su cabeza— tengo planes con ellas desde hace unos días.

— _It's fine_ Kanan —habló Mari con fingida naturalidad—. No puedes hacerle eso a una señorita, además ha venido desde Numazu, ¿No?

Kanan frunció el ceño, ahí estaba nuevamente, odiaba que su amiga no fuera honesta, pero entendía en parte el por qué trataba de hacer como si aquello no le molestara. Era tan complicado, nunca lo habían dicho directamente pero era claro como el agua del océano para ambas que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, mas no podía obligar a la heredera de un conglomerado a enfrentar el mundo por ella. Suspiró frustrada.

— ¿Estás segura? —Quería que dijera que no, sabía lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza de la rubia pero quería oírlo. La miró de reojo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, seguía sonriendo.

— _¡Yes!_ _Sorry_ Dia, iré a avanzar con mi trabajo.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el interior. Kanan la vio marcharse, suspiró nuevamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta seguida de cerca por la chica castaña. Dia negó molesta, de verdad la sacaba de sus casillas aquella actitud de sus amigas, pero más que eso, aquel dúo la preocupaba. Miró hacía el edificio, ya no había rastro de Mari. Dudo un segundo en si debía seguirla, pero la preocupación triunfó.

* * *

—Pasa Dia —la rubia no se había molestado en desviar la mirada del azul cielo que se reflejaba en sus ventanas para ver quien tocaba. La pelinegra entró, cerró la puerta y se acercó lentamente al escritorio sopesando la mejor elección de palabras para comenzar aquella batalla verbal por enésima vez.

—Mari-san —habló dubitativa— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— No sé a qué te refieres —respondió fingiendo ignorancia.

—Ya te lo dije hace un tiempo pero… realmente no has cambiado, ¿No? —Mari no habló, Dia sonrió de manera sarcástica—. Entonces, si de verdad no te molesta, podría ir por Kanan libremente.

— ¿Tú? ¿Con Kanan? —la rubia habló escéptica.

—Siempre éramos sólo las dos hasta que llegaste en primer lugar —decir aquellas palabras le produjeron un dolor en el pecho. No le gustaba hablarle de esa manera a su amiga, pero quizás era la única forma de que abriera los ojos, aunque había la misma probabilidad de que todo se complicara _. "A tiempos complicados, medidas desesperadas"._ Se repitió mentalmente. Por primera vez Mari la miró fijamente. Aun se notaba recelo en su expresión.

—No saldrías con ella —afirmó, tratando de creerse sus propias palabras—. Quizás sea en menor medida si te comparas a mí, pero también tienes presión social —Dia la miró molesta y Mari sonrió como restándole importancia a sus palabras—. No me sorprendería que tus padres ya te tuvieran un prometido.

— ¿Presión social? ¡Eres una maldita niña ricachona malcriada a la que sus padres cumplen todos sus caprichos! —Exclamó ya sin poder ocultar su irritación—. Ambas sabemos que tus padres no te negarían nada, y Kanan también lo sabe —continuó más calmada.

—Mis padres tal vez no, pero algún día tendré que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia y… —suspiró frustrada— ese mundo está lleno de víboras —desvió la mirada, respiró hondo y disminuyó el volumen de su voz—. No pueden atacarme directamente por lo que la harían el centro de sus ataques y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla.

Dia se sorprendió al notar como la voz de su amiga comenzaba a quebrarse. Se acercó e hizo que la mirara. El ver como las lágrimas caían libremente al vacío produjo un dolor en su interior. La abrazó y Mari finalmente se quebró.

—Yo la amo, Dia, de verdad la amo —habló entre sollozos.

—Lo sé —respondió la nombrada tratando inútilmente de reconfortarla.

—Pero simplemente no puedo hacer que sufra por mi culpa.

—Ya lo haces, idiota.

La nueva voz sorprendió a ambas, quienes se separaron rápidamente mientras miraban hacía la puerta donde la peliazul entraba.

—Ka- Kanan, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Mari se giró para ocultar su rostro demacrado.

—Lo suficiente —respondió acercándose a la rubia—. Mírame —pidió mientras con su mano intentaba hacer que se girara. Mari se resistió pero finalmente gracias a la insistencia de la peliazul, cedió. Violetas con dorados se encontraron. Kanan con suavidad pasó sus pulgares por el rostro de la chica que tenía enfrente, limpiando el rastro de las lágrimas—. ¿Quién te dio permiso para decidir por mí?

Mari al escuchar aquella pregunta desvió la mirada nerviosa. Se mordió el labio y guardó silencio, Kanan tenía un punto.

—Sé que no sería fácil, es más, si no insistía era porque pensaba que tomabas distancia por tu propia comodidad —tomó su barbilla y miró sus labios deseosa—. Si hubiera sabido desde un principio que lo hacías porque te preocupabas por mí —comenzó a acortar la distancia lentamente— hace tiempo habría hecho esto.

Fue un beso casto, pero no por eso de menor valor para ambas. Al separarse Mari miró conteniendo el llanto a la peliazul y ésta sólo la abrazó.

Dia miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa. Ella más que nadie sabía cuánto se querían esas dos, había soportado dos años a Kanan extrañando a la rubia, había visto como la peliazul sufría día a día por su ausencia y del mismo modo con la rubia. Al ver que al parecer habían olvidado su presencia y se besarían nuevamente, decidió darles su espacio y se fue del lugar.


End file.
